This Time I'll Protect You
by SilentVex
Summary: Following Gajeel's victory and subsequent collapse in a fight against Grimoire Heart on Tenroujima, Levy despairs at the apparently unbeatable odds they face. Can she steel her resolve for the sake of her partner? (Sequel to One Of Us... kinda)


**Author's notes: Halfway through July and I finally get a new story out. Geez, talk about taking your time...  
**

**But anyway, what about those triple releases eh? The highlight definitly had to be the scene between... well for the sake of not giving spoilers: two people who based on when they lived, should by all means be not so familiar with each other. Of course I've got my own theory about them which I fully intend to take advantage of one day! Pinky swear!**

**Now as for the story; to be honest I'm not sure about how I've written Levy here but I just don't wanna write her any other way. It's weird but there you go. As I said in the summary this is a sequal to One Of Us (another GaLe story I wrote) so if you've read that and enjoyed it hopefully you'll enjoy this one too.**

**I've got nothing else to say - well I do but I'll leave that for Mira's story. Stay tuned my lovely people!**

**- Vex out!**

* * *

**This Time I'll Protect You**

* * *

'How could things turn out this way?' Levy thought as she looked at the two prone figures before her.

It was mid-afternoon on the island Tenroujima. It would have been a perfect day – beautifully hot and not a cloud for miles – had it not been for the unexpected events that had occurred over the past hour. The second test in Fairy Tail's annual S-Class Mage Promotion Trials had been interrupted by a surprise attack from the infamous Dark Guild Grimoire Heart. Their objective? Unknown, but whatever it was, they seemed to have brought their entire fighting force to bare on those currently on the island.

Levy and her partner Gajeel Redfox had been the first to encounter the enemy, to her knowledge anyway. Gajeel managed to defeat their opponents, but at a great price. He was currently left incapacitated alongside one of Fairy Tail's current S-Class Mage: Mirajane Strauss. According to Lisanna she had engaged one of the invaders but, when Lisanna's life was in danger, she sacrificed herself to take the hit, landing her in a state similar to Gajeel.

It was a frightening testament to Grimoire Heart's strength that they had defeated two of the most powerful mages presently on the island in next to no time.

''What chance do we have if this is what we'll be facing...?'' Levy mumbled despairingly. A firm yet gentle hand clasped her shoulder.

''We are far from finished, Levy.''

''Yeah, but-''

'' 'Yeah but' nothing! Until the last person drops Fairy Tail won't be beaten by anyone or anything. Am I right, Lisanna?''

''That's right,'' Lisanna said, agreeing with the statement. Perched on her stool the youngest of the Strauss siblings smiled reassuringly. ''There's no way we'll lose. It's... impossible.'' Her smile wavered slightly as she spoke, revealing her hidden worries.

''But how can you say that when... when...''

''I say it because it's what Mira-nee would say. We just can't give up! We can't...'' she trailed off into silence.

''And we won't!'' The hand removed itself from Levy's shoulder. Its owner then moved, placing it on Lisanna's head and playfully ruffled her pure white hair, much to her dismay. He chuckled lightly at the reaction, ''After all these years you're still the same as ever.''

''Hypocrisy much?''

''I never said I wasn't, did I?''

The way the two could act so carelessly given the situation escaped Levy. Rather than waste time trying to understand them, she returned her gaze to her unconscious partner; were it not for the various injuries spread over his body, one would think he was merely asleep, experiencing whatever dreams he had.

'Are you dreaming right now Gajeel? If yes: what are you dreaming about? Because it can't be any worse than the nightmare I'm in right now. I wish I could just wake up in my bed back at Fairy Hills – that this is all a bad dream. I should've never been in this exam in the first place...'

_''I'm gonna make you big.''_

'Gajeel...?'

She was snapped from her thoughts by a tap on the head. ''Hey Levy, you listening?''

''Huh...? Oh sorry, what did you say?''

He glared at her intently. It was not a look of irritation or anger by any means – more one of a man in the middle of making a difficult decision, weighing up countless variables and possibilities in his mind. ''All right,'' he said to himself, having reached a decision. ''Lisanna and I are going to scout the area and see if we can find anyone else nearby. We won't go too far, so if you find yourself in trouble we'll be right back, okay?'' He remained locked on to Levy until she nodded, showing that she was fine with the idea.

''While we're gone: no spacing out! Okay?'' he ordered with a grin. ''Lisanna, let's go.'' With that the pair took off, leaving Levy alone to watch over their incapacitated friends. Although she felt a lot safer with them there, it was obvious that he was looking for a chance at revenge against the ones who had hurt Mira. It was also true that he would be much more useful out there fighting.

'More help than I would be...'

_''Sheesh, you got better things to do than get depressed.''_

Yet again, Gajeel's words came to the forefront of her mind – as though her memories were using him to try and help her.

A pained groan captured her attention; the source of the noise being the Iron Dragon Slayer who had miraculously awoken and was now attempting to get up. ''Gah...! Crap... that hurts...'' he cursed.

''Gajeel...!'' Her voice was a mixture of shock, relief, worry and a million other things all at once as she rushed to his side. ''Don't try to get up, you're hurt.''

''Tch... Levy... that you?'' He was clearly in a daze still. ''What happened to those guys from before?''

''You beat'em. We're back at camp now.'' She was crying. What she was feeling right now couldn't be put into words; the only was she could express herself was to let loose those salty tears.

''Geez... what're you crying for?'' He grunted as he continued attempting to get to his feet despite Levy's protests. ''I gotta... get going.'' His speech were slow, as though each word took its toll on his health.

''No way!'' she said defiantly, wiping away her tears. ''You're in no shape to be getting up let alone leaving.''

''I have to.'' He took a wobbly step, then another. ''I bet Salamander... and the others are out there... fighting right now. Can't let them have... all the... fun.''

''You can't fight in the condition you're in!'' she cried.

''If I can't fight then what good am I?'' His fists clenched in anger as he spoke. ''I came here to fight – it doesn't matter if it's against Salamander, Erza or these Dark Guild bastards. I'll take'em all on.''

There was no interruption from Levy this time, so he continued, ''We both know that you're weak... that you can't fight. So... I'll fight in your place,'' Gajeel turned on the spot, ''I'll pro-'' Before he could finish, Gajeel returned to a state of unconsciousness, courtesy of the pan held in Levy's shaking hands.

She tossed the blunt instrument, which she had picked up in the heat of the moment, to one side as he hit the ground with a thump. ''Sorry Gajeel,'' she said but inside it was oddly satisfying to overpower him as she did. It was obviously the right move, based on how easily he went down, she kept telling herself as she dragged his large form back to its previous position. It wasn't an easy job but she managed; she knelt at his head and smiled fondly.

''You're absolutely right, I am weak. But just because I am, doesn't mean you have to push yourself so far.'' Her hand moved by itself, gently caressing his surprisingly soft cheek. It may not be the appropriate time nor place but she couldn't help herself.

_''It's tough finding someone as small as you. So...''_

Levy leant forward until their faces were inches apart; within such close quaters she could hear even his quiet breathing, causing her to blush profusely – it was the closest she had ever been to a guy before. Despite her embarrassment she pressed her lips softly against his forehead, drawing back quickly having done so.

''I'll stay by your side... but... this time I'll protect you.''

Suddenly, a rustling noise came from out of sight but it was definitely getting louder, slowly but surely, which meant whatever was making it was getting closer also. Levy breathed in deeply so as to try calm her racing heart. Even though she was all alone in the face of the incoming unknown, it felt as though she had someone standing beside her – supporting her, encouraging her. With a new determination in her breast she would face whatever came her way, she wouldn't give up.

Because she had someone to protect, and there was no way in hell she was going to let him down.


End file.
